Today there are many different kinds of wind turbines. According to the rotation axis thereof, they can be separated into two large groups: vertical axis wind turbines and horizontal axis wind turbines. According to the number of blades, they can be catalogued as one-bladed, two-bladed, three-bladed and multi-bladed. According to the type of tower, they can be catalogued as tubular towers or lattice towers. Tubular towers usually have a truncated conical shape and are constituted of metal or a combination of metal and other materials, such as, for example, cement. Lattice towers and similar are constituted of metal only. The combination of all of these groups gives us a broad variety of models, all of them known in the state of the art.
Now, if the novelty of the new wind turbine is focused on the technology of its tower and in the search for specific qualities in terms of the assembly or possibility of collapse thereof, the state of the art is reduced considerably.
Thus, several wind turbines that expand the tower during the assembly thereof are known in the state of the art. Patents EP2161394 and US2007175134 describe two sections of a lattice tower for a wind turbine, which are pivotally connected along a shaft. The lower section is anchored to the ground and the upper section is raised above the lower section once the lower section is secured. The main difference between both inventions is that the European patent self-carries the nacelle and blades during its assembly. However, the solutions described above are aimed at fixed assemblies.
There is another small, collapsible wind turbine which sole purpose is for it to be easily transportable. They are collapsible, small and movable air turbines.
There are no collapse mechanisms in the state of the art applicable to large wind turbine towers because they are all fixed.